


Iridescent

by weepingnaiad



Series: Bliss is your mark on my skin [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Jim wants to move their ‘play’ forward and Leonard reluctantly agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** the most awesome beta in the Multi-verse, abigail89. Thank you, bb! Don’t know what I’d do without you!
> 
>  **Warning:** BDSM, mild
> 
>  **A/N:** Fill for LJ comm, km_anthology, and for my kink bingo card square: _collars_. This is a pre-quel of sorts to [Blissfully So](http://weepingnaiad.livejournal.com/100167.html), but it's definitely not necessary to have read that to understand this. Title and cut text blatantly stolen from Linkin Park.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and world belong to the Master himself, Roddenberry. I am only borrowing them so they can come out and frolic a bit, not intending any copyright infringement of any sort. I do own my original characters, but they are available for parties!

Leonard’s PADD beeped just as he left the exam room. He glanced at the number and had to bite back his outburst. Ducking into an empty exam room, he took the call. “Shariva? What the hell? Is everyone okay?”

Shariva smiled too sweetly at Leonard. “Leo! Calm down. Everyone’s fine. Just had to call and see your face, you lucky bastard! That boy of yours is mighty pretty and whip smart. A bit mouthy, though.”

“Boy? What boy, Shariva? I don’t have a ‘boy’.”

“Don’t play games with me, Leonard H. McCoy! Jim and I had a nice long talk last night. I just wanted to tell you that Topher’s chomping at the bit to get your services. You have an open invite to Blackwood. I’ve heard really good things about his club, even though you might need to keep an eye out for that boy of yours. The rumors are that Starfleet produces some pretty tightly wound types and you know how those are!”

Leonard’s eyes grew wide and finally, when Shariva was about to continue, he blurted out, “Stop! Shariva, just hold on a damn minute.”

She pulled back and blinked at him, then cocked her head, her eyes assessing him. “Wait a sec. You mean it.” She sat back and shook her head. “Let me start over. You, Leo, are one _clueless,_ lucky bastard. Jim’s gagging for it and you haven’t collared him? Why on god’s green earth not? A boy that pretty isn’t going to sit around forever, you know.”

“Well, if you’d ever let me get a word in edgewise, woman, you might learn something,” Leonard harrumphed. “First off, this Jim that you talked to? He my height, blond hair, bluest eyes you’ll ever see? And have the smartest damn mouth?”

“That describes him to a tee. He started out polite enough, but couldn’t stop talking about ‘Bones’, this brilliant, sexy doctor whose combined scowl and drawl should be lethal weapons.” Shariva grinned. “Anybody you recognize, Leo?”

“Huh? Really?” Leonard thought about that. He trusted Shariva. If she said that Jim wanted to be collared, wanted to take it public, it was the truth. Still, he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He did know that he was pissed at Jim for calling her, and how the hell had he even found her contact info? He and that nosy, snooping bastard were going to have a long talk.

She lifted her brows and smiled, waiting, her eyes alight with amusement.

“Jim’s not my boy. He and I are still working through things, alright? I don’t want to rush it.”

“Oh, Leo,” she interrupted. “You’ve gone and done it, haven’t you? Fallen hard for another pretty blond.” She grinned. “And this one looks to be as difficult to put in his place as Jocie ever was.” She tapped her bottom lip. “Probably more than.

“What are you waiting for, Leo? Because Jim’s ready and willing if our talk was anything to go by. He might be a novice, but he’s not stupid and he’s pretty well informed.”

“You grilled him, didn’t you?”

Shariva chuckled. “Damn right. He got past Rita. What the hell else was I to do?”

Shariva’s hard-nosed secretary zealously guarded her boss’s privacy, but apparently even she was not immune to Jim’s charm. “You could have hung up! Or, how about this: _not_ answered his questions? I could go on… ”

“Goddammit, Leo! I was as eager to hear about how you’re doin’ out there as he was to ask questions, since you never bother to call. I’ve been worried about you, so it was a win-win in my book.” Shariva leaned forward, her eyes seeing more than Leonard wanted her to and he shifted back, put himself further from the display. “And you need to get back in the saddle, honey. Might as well do it with those electric blue eyes gazing up at you adoringly while his cock sucking lips are wrapped around you.”

“That your professional opinion?” Leonard snorted even though heat licked at the base of his spine.

“Nope. If it was, I’d have to charge you five hundred credits. Call it my night job bleeding over into daylight hours.”

“Jim’s not ready. He’s just an adrenaline junkie getting off on the novelty of it.” Leonard thought he knew Jim well enough to know what he was ready for. Problem was that the images Shariva’s words had put in his head were seductive; if he wasn’t careful they would draw him in utterly.

“Let me revise my opinion, you’re a _stubborn_ clueless, lucky bastard, Leo. You and I both know it’s not Jim that’s the problem here. You going to walk away from it completely, then? Are you going to give her even the things she didn’t take?”

Leonard’s jaw tightened. “Leave Jocelyn out of this. She has nothing—”

“Cut the crap. It’s _me._ You might get away with that with those friends of yours out there and most of the folks back here, but I know you better than that. Fuckin’ hell, I introduced the two of you. I was the maid of honor at your wedding. I know exactly what your problem is and it’s not Jim. It’s been long enough, Leo.” Her eyes turned mischievous. “Besides, I can’t wait to see Jocelyn’s face when I go on about the beautiful _boy_ you’ve got.”

Leonard couldn’t hide the flush that crept up his face. Jocelyn had always wanted a threesome, but it hadn’t felt right, not to him, not with her. If she’d believed it was because he was firmly heterosexual, then that was her fault for assuming. He shook his head. “Don’t. You. Dare. What I do or don’t do is none of her business. And I want to keep it that way.”

Shariva pouted. “But, Leeeennny,” she whined, using that nickname from goddamned grade school. “You don’t know what she’s been like at the club lately. Got a notion she’s a Dom.”

Leonard snorted at that. Jocelyn was a strong-willed, bossy woman, too detail-oriented, with a tendency to OCD. The best thing for her, and all concerned, was to give up that need to micromanage and control everything. Only complete submission could quiet that drive to run everything and give her peace and serenity.

“I know! Don’t make me tell you about her scenes!” Shariva was laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, but she was serious. “Leo, you know I love that woman, bless her heart, but she’s driving me completely batshit insane. She even insisted that Clay wear the collar at home!”

Leonard had to stifle his laughter behind a quickly placed hand and strategic cough, but Shariva knew him too well.

“Give it up. Go ahead and laugh.” She joined in and it felt good to let it out.

Leonard leaned back and grinned, unabashedly free and easy, his shoulders lighter. “Can’t believe how much I missed you, you domineering bitch!”

The corners at Shariva’s eyes crinkled and their deep brown was shining. “Missed you, too, you cranky bastard. Promise me you’ll at least take Jim to Blackwood one time? And then you best be calling once in awhile. Because, if you don’t? I’ll be visiting Blackwood personally and dragging your ass there… on a leash.”

Leonard grinned. “That an order, Ma’am?” He dropped his voice into a lower register, challenging and provoking, teasing.

Shariva groaned. “Hell yes! Now go make that boy happy.”

“I’ll consider it.”

“Leo?”

“Yeah?”

“Just send me the vid, k?”

The call snapped off before he could argue further and he was left shaking his head and smiling. Looked like Jim was going to get what he wanted, but Leonard was determined that he wasn’t going to make it easy for him. The kid’s ego was big enough.

~~*~~

Jim had advanced hand to hand that evening so Leonard had time to prepare. He traded shifts and was waiting for Jim, sitting on the sofa, his toy box hidden from sight, but within reach.

Jim breezed in, rumpled and grinning. “Bones! My man! Didn’t expect you back so early. Thought you had a long shift?”

He dropped his bag and shucked off his boots, not noticing that Leonard hadn’t answered as he continued talking. “I totally kicked ass tonight! Even got the drop on the instructor.”

Jim was moving around their quarters, his usual whirlwind of activity, talking non-stop as he stripped out of his reds and shimmied into jeans and a tee. “I don’t think he knows whether to knock me back or offer me the TA position.”

Jim snagged a beer from the fridge and downed half of it before dropping onto the sofa. “Took the highest grade in _Command Protocols and the Art of Negotiation,_ too, though I swear the professor was giving me the stink eye. I don’t think he believed I got that grade fair and square. So whaddya say we go out? Celebrate. Hit Vi’s for dinner, then get a few drinks?”

When Leonard didn’t answer him, Jim finally quieted. He turned sideways. “Shit. What’s up? You have a bad day?”

Leonard kept his face tightly schooled as he regarded Jim coolly. “Had an interesting conversation with an old friend of mine. You want to explain why you called Shariva and just how in blazes you got her number?” He kept his voice toneless and fought to keep from smiling as he watched the color drain from Jim’s face.

Jim ran his hands through his hair, ending with one wrapped around the back of his neck. He cocked his head and tried, too hard, for the innocent look. “Shariva? Who’s that, Bones?”

“Don’t lie to me, Jim. It won’t end well for you.” He added a low rasp to his voice, watched as Jim’s pupils widened and he licked his lips. _Interesting._

“Umm, well shit!” Caught out, he surged to his feet and began pacing, just like a lion trapped in a cage. Leonard’s eyes trailed him, lingered over his biceps as they flexed, dragged down his abs and long, lean thighs encased in faded blue. “Fuck! What was I supposed to do? I just wanted to… thought we could… but you never…”

He was flailing. The bright, irrepressible Jim Kirk was at a loss for words. Leonard was beginning to believe Shariva just might be right.

Just as suddenly as he was up, Jim was down, on his knees before Leonard. “Please, Bones. You told me we could try a few things… something _more._ I want more… from you.” Leonard could barely hear the rest as Jim’s voice trailed off. “It’s different with you.”

Leonard inhaled sharply, hot arousal surging through him. Jim made a pretty picture on his knees, all hard edges, sharp lines, his limbs casually placed, but perfectly symmetrical, culminating in lush, wet lips and wide blue eyes. Jim was still wild, feral; he thought he was in command, that he could use his body as enticement. And Leonard might be aroused, but he had better control of himself than that.

Inwardly amused by Jim’s feeble attempt to coerce him, he snarled out, “You make a pretty picture, kid, but that isn’t going to cut it.” He pushed Jim onto his ass with his bare foot, smug as Jim leaned on his hands, his mouth hanging open as he looked up at Leonard.

Stretching his legs out, he left one pressing against Jim’s chest, holding him in place as he settled against the back of the sofa. “This isn’t a game, isn’t about you, about what you want. You think this is just another adrenaline fix, that you can call the shots, get high off the endorphins. If we ever do this, _I_ call the shots, not you.”

Jim swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Leonard could see the spike in arousal that Jim denied, could count the ways Jim was displaying how badly he wanted this, how much he craved this submission, but wanting it wasn’t enough.

“C’mon, man. I’ve done this before,” he whined. “Been to a couple of seedy leather bars. It’s no big deal. I just wanna try it with you.”

“No, Jim, you haven’t done _this_ before. Not with me. You have no idea what it means to be collared, to be truly submissive. And it sure as hell _is_ a big deal. If you don’t know that, then there’s nothing else for us to talk about.” He shook his head and pulled his legs back. He didn’t need to be touching Jim, not while he was locking his own unacknowledged disappointment away. He ignored that little voice in the back of his head, the one that sounded like Shariva’s “Oh, Leo. For ever lovin’ sakes!”

But Jim wasn’t done, stubborn bastard that he was. He was back on his knees, chin on Leonard’s thigh, his blue eyes so fuckin’ bright. “I’ll beg, whatever you want, but we both want this. Why won’t you at least give me a chance?”

Warm palms pressed into Leonard’s thighs and he swallowed, shaking his head as he pulled back. “Dammit, Jim,” he growled.

Those hands slid closer to his groin, making their way inexorably forward, even as he lost himself in Jim’s eyes. The flick of the button on his jeans broke the spell and he gripped Jim’s wrist.

“No.”

“Bones,” Jim cajoled. “Shariva said you’d be like this.” Jim used his other hand to lower Leonard’s zipper and cup his erection through his regulation briefs, pulling a harsh moan from him.

“She also told me a few things that I didn’t know.” Leonard was helpless, pinned by Jim’s gaze. He wanted to protest, to argue, to beg, but he couldn’t focus, just stared as Jim climbed up his legs and settled in his lap, their groins pressing together. Jim’s lips hovered over his and Leonard couldn’t hear anything over the roaring in his ears.

But Jim didn’t finish the movement, just waited, his warm breath brushing Leonard’s skin until he broke the impasse. He reached up and dragged Jim to him, stole his lips, licked into his mouth when he gasped. He tasted of beer and sunshine and Leonard groaned inwardly.

When Jim pulled away, his hands resting on the back of the sofa above Leonard’s shoulders, his smile was two parts smug and one part shy. It was aggravating and endearing and Leonard knew he was well and truly fucked. He _had_ fallen for the damned kid.

“What secrets she reveal, Jim?” Leonard didn’t let him move. He held him in place with one wide palm on the middle of his back even as he tugged at the snap of Jim’s jeans. He grinned wickedly. “She tell you that I’m a heartless bastard? She tell you how much I love pushing my Sub to the limit?” He leaned close, rested his lips on Jim’s ear as he cupped his hard-on through his briefs. “She tell you that I’ll have you begging and crying for it, so messed up you don’t know up from down?”

Jim whimpered and Leonard smiled against the shell of his ear. He liked that sound far too much, and couldn’t resist it. “Tell you what, kid. You prove to me that you can kneel prettily, that you can keep your smart mouth shut, and I’ll take you to that club.”

Jim’s breath hitched and he nodded.

Leonard pushed him up. He missed Jim’s warmth on him already. “Strip. Fold your clothes and place them neatly on that chair. Then show me how you _think_ you should kneel.”

Jim looked startled, then grinned widely even as he rushed to comply, nearly hopping on one foot as he stripped off his jeans. “You get off on giving orders, don’t you, Bones?”

Leonard tilted his head back, watched as pale, unblemished skin was revealed. He never failed to react to Jim, no matter how tightly reined in he kept himself and this moment was no exception. Jim didn’t need to know that. He casually waved at him to hurry up, pointing to the floor before him.

Taking one long, deep breath, Jim stilled, dropping to his knees. It was too sudden and Leonard winced in sympathy, but Jim didn’t even flinch as he settled, back straight, shoulders square, head bowed, and his hands, one wrist in the other palm, pressed against the small of his back. He made a beautiful picture, not perfect, but still gorgeous with the light glinting off his hair and pale skin.

Leonard reached beside the sofa, flipped open the catch to his toy box. He didn’t need to look to grab the smooth leather strip. He stood and circled Jim. He was still, but his breathing was too fast. Leonard rested his hand on Jim’s shoulder, stroked his fingers along his neck, rested two against the pulse and felt the frightened fluttering under the skin. Jim was a cocky asshole, thought he was invulnerable, but he wasn’t as unaffected as he wanted Leonard to believe.

Good.

Leaning down, Leonard whispered, “You are so beautiful like this.” He stroked the collar along Jim’s chest, bringing it into view. “Once this is on, you have no say in what happens here. You will even have to ask to take a piss and there’s no stopping until I decide we’re through. Only one way out. Still want it?”

Jim shifted, looked up at Leonard who had to bite his cheek to keep from swearing aloud. There was such bald need shining from Jim’s eyes, it nearly felled Leonard.

“It’s not a game,” Jim repeated, his voice low, taking on that rare tone he’d only use when completely serious. His eyes were luminous, bright with not one shard of hesitation.

Leonard caressed Jim’s neck, his fingers stroking the bare skin one last time before he snapped the collar on him. It felt strange to do this with Jim, freeing yet cementing something that had been there for longer than Leonard wanted to admit. Jim was beautiful and so compelling on his knees; a submissive Adonis cast in pale stone at Leonard’s feet.

He blinked, shook his head and backed away. He needed to gain some perspective, though he wasn’t sure he could. Not from Jim -- Jim, who was always testing his boundaries, and doing that in spades right now. Leonard focused on the concrete, on the solid evidence of compliance instead of on the very real and far too heady admission that Jim was offering.

He reached out, pulled Jim’s shoulders straighter, nudged his knees further apart, tilted his head, just so. It gave him a measure of control to have Jim so compliant and he smiled, nodding. “Good. Remember this position. This is how you’ll kneel at the club.”

Jim replied, “Yes, Mast—”

Standing back he surveyed Jim like a sculptor regarding an unfinished block of marble. He could find no flaw and reached out, ran his thumb along Jim’s lips, interrupting him. “Not Master. Not yet, maybe not ever. Let’s just start with Sir.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jim agreed, his head still bowed.

Leonard was impressed and surprised. Jim was filled with manic energy, never still even in sleep, but now he was calm and motionless, though his legs and arms had to be fatiguing. “When did you practice this, Jim?”

“I-I read a few things, wanted to know more… after the first couple of times you restrained me. I thought I’d done this kind of thing before, but it was all so different with you. Felt like… I don’t know. There was an edge to it, yet I never doubted that I was completely and totally safe.”

“Look at me, Jim.”

Jim did and Leonard leaned down, cupped Jim’s cheeks. “I’ll take care of you, darlin’, I promise.”

“I trust you, Bon—Sir.”

Leonard reached out and unclasped the collar, withdrawing its warmth. Jim looked up, startled. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” he replied as he kneeled over the arm of the sofa to place the collar back in the box.

“B-b-but… that’s it?” Jim’s tone was almost plaintive.

Leonard turned back to Jim. “For tonight. You want me to take you to that club, I needed to know you’d be able to manage it. You proved yourself.” Grinning mischievously, he asked, “You wanted something more?”

“Dammit, Bones! Of course, I do! You can’t get a guy all worked up and then leave him hanging like this!” Jim waved an arm down his body, indicating his still proud erection pointing skyward.

Leonard chuckled. “Of course I can. You earned this, and far worse, truthfully.” He stood up with the box and looked down at Jim’s stunned expression. “Teach you to go behind my back.” Leonard fought not to smirk as he walked away. “And don’t you dare touch yourself! Not until _I_ say. That’s rule number one.” He tossed back over his shoulder, his grin near ear splitting.

“You bastard!” Jim cried out as Leonard shut the bathroom door behind himself. He had his own not so little problem to deal with. Shariva was right and now Leonard was actually looking forward to a night at Blackwood.

~~*~~

Two more weeks passed before Leonard gave in to Jim’s wheedling. He had already made the plans for the upcoming holiday weekend, having managed to work extra shifts so that he could get the time off. Jim was nearly crawling the walls and needed a break. This would be perfect for getting him out of his skin, but Leonard wasn’t about to give him any forewarning. The kid needed to learn patience and the sweetness of delayed gratification. Even if it took him years, he was going to drive that into that thick, brilliant head.

Leonard heard the door open and Jim burst in. He smiled faintly to himself when he heard loud cursing and Jim stomping around, angry and frustrated. He slid his arms into the black Rigellian silk shirt, not bothering with the buttons as he walked into the living area of their small quarters. He leaned against the door frame and watched as Jim stared into the open refrigerator.

“Where the hell’s all the beer, Bones?!” Jim yelled before slamming the door to the fridge closed and turning. “Bones! What the fuck, man!” He glared. “Where’s all the goddamned beer?”

Jim’s eyes widened as he finally noticed Leonard’s attire.

Leonard smirked. “No alcohol. Dulls the senses. Makes consent fuzzy.”

“Consent?” Jim’s brain hadn’t quite caught up, probably because his eyes couldn’t decide where to land. Leonard’s face was not even in the running by the way Jim’s eyes lingered on his bare chest and leather clad thighs.

Leonard pushed off the door frame, grabbing the pile on the sofa as he passed. He pressed the clothes into Jim’s hands. “Consent. Go shower, Jim. Dress in these when you’re clean and dry. Then get your ass back here. I want you on your knees.”

Jim didn’t move, just gaped at him like he’d grown two heads.

Leonard moved behind him and whispered in his ear, “A cab will be here in forty-five minutes. You will be showered and dressed, and if you’re not, I’ll take you buck naked but for the collar.”

Jim blinked, stumbled as Leonard nudged him toward the shower. He looked back at Leonard as he was about to close the bathroom door, his face suddenly lighting up with the biggest shit eating grin. “About fucking time, baby!”

“Unbelievable,” Leonard murmured.

~~*~~

Leonard paid the driver and stood on the sidewalk for a bit, getting his bearings as he looked at the club. It was in a quiet neighborhood of restaurants and old Victorian houses. No sign to indicate what was hiding behind the simple mahogany door. He expected a bouncer or at least someone out front so he double-checked the address and, reassured, pressed a hand to Jim’s back to urge him forward.

Jim was nearly vibrating under his hand and Leonard smiled to himself as he opened the door. It led into a small foyer, marble floor, a simple floral arrangement on a table taking up one wall; could be the generic reception area of any exclusive business. Directly across from them was a real wood desk, made even more impressive by the simple lines and flawless finish. Sitting behind that desk was a man with his head bowed. He was dressed in an expensive dark suit and could have been any banker in any financial center and wholly unremarkable, except for the wild, tawny mane.

Leonard quickly revised his opinion when the man looked up and pinned them with an intent, clear eyed gaze. His eyes were amber with vertical slits for pupils, the ears peeking through his hair were pointed with little tufts of fur on them, and his facial bone structure and nose had been modified to give him a distinctly feline face.

Jim was about to say something, so Leonard shifted one hand to his neck and squeezed, reminding Jim of the rules. Leonard had seen more than his fair share of Alters, but few were done as skillfully and as extensively as the man before him. Tonight was about Jim and Leonard wasn’t on the clock, so he kept his professional curiosity at bay.

“Good evening. May I help you?” The man had a beautiful baritone, his accent sounding vaguely French to Leonard’s ears.

Leonard wasn’t about to underestimate the man. He might look and sound genteel and refined, but he had broad shoulders and, even though seated, was no small man. That the club felt the need for no other security spoke volumes about this man and their system. He gave the room a quick glance trying to find the surveillance, but rapidly gave it up as completely out of his league.

Instead he answered politely, “Yes, I believe I am expected? Doctor Leonard McCoy. And guest.”

The man looked down at a PADD on the desk and tapped a few commands. When he looked back up, he gave them a feral smile, fangs glittering in the light. “Welcome to Blackwood, Doctor McCoy. It is an honor to have you with us tonight.” He stood and stepped from behind the desk as the wall behind him slid silently open, his hand held out in greeting.

Leonard shook his hand and noted with pleasure that the man glanced at Jim once, long enough to see his collar above his buttoned coat, and ignored him from then on. He motioned through the door. “Please. Nicolette will be your escort for the evening.”

They moved through the doorway into what Leonard realized was a cleverly designed lift. The man opened a panel, pressed his thumb onto a pad and typed in a code before stepping back out.

“Thank you. And you are?” Leonard asked.

The man gave a deep chuckle as the door began to close. “They call me Leo. I do hope you enjoy yourself, Doctor McCoy.”

The doors closed before Leonard could reply, the lift descending quickly. Jim looked at him, wide-eyed. “Wow. This place is…”

Leonard lifted an eyebrow, his feelings echoing Jim’s. “Yeah, a bit more exclusive than Shariva let on.”

Jim fiddled with the hem of his coat. “You still want to be here, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. All the finery doesn’t change anything. People are still people. This is done to keep secrets safe.”

Jim huffed out a relieved breath and pressed a kiss to Leonard’s lips, in direct violation of the established rules for the evening. “Jim,” he cautioned, but the lift had stopped and the door was sliding open, so he finished with a low, “That’s the first and only time. Do it again and you’ll get a spanking you will _not_ enjoy.”

Jim gave him a cheeky smile, just asking to be disciplined, but a statuesque blonde with the most striking green eyes met them as they stepped from the lift, silencing Leonard.

“Doctor McCoy! It is a pleasure to have you here tonight.” The blonde gave him a quick two cheek ‘kiss’ in greeting, pressing far closer than necessary. “I am Nicolette. I am yours for the evening.”

“Mine?” His head was spinning from the feel of her breasts against him and he scrambled for words.

“Master Topher left instructions that you have the run of the house. If there is anything you require, do not hesitate to ask.” Her voice was husky, and her fingers lingered over his arm as she took their coats, leaving no uncertainty what was on offer.

“That’s not necessary,” Leonard protested lightly, his brain freezing when he turned and caught his first sight of Jim without his shirt and overcoat. He was standing in a pool of light with his head bowed slightly while he adjusted his chaps. It was an unwitting display, more striking for the teasing hint of the swell of his bare ass and toned chest, with nothing but his rosy nipples breaking the expanse of pale flesh from the pouch cradling his cock to the strap encircling his throat. The whole image gave Leonard a jolt harder than the phasers in their practice drills and he stood riveted, everyone else forgotten until Nicolette broke the spell.

“Nonsense,” she was saying as she moved through a set of doors beyond the coat check. “You come highly recommended and, as you can imagine, our guests prefer anything to be dealt with here, if at all possible. So we want to convince you to join us.” Leonard reached for Jim’s hand and stumbled as Jim turned toward him. Clever overachieving bastard had somehow come up with an enhancement to the oil on his body. His skin didn’t just shine, it gleamed with subtle hues, nothing so tacky as glitter, but still catching and sparking in the light.

Nicolette was quickly striding away and Jim smirked at Leonard, pleased with himself. Leonard wrenched his eyes from Jim and followed her, keeping his eyes focused anywhere but on Jim. Luckily for him, Nicolette had a shapely backside and provided teasing glimpses of pale thighs through the back slit of her slinky black skirt.

She stopped as they stepped through the doors, giving them a chance to survey the full extent of the club from their position overlooking the main room.

Nicolette turned and gave them a proud smile when she saw their faces. “Master Topher provides everything one could ever desire.” She leaned close to Leonard, pressing her lush bosom against his shoulder once again, her hand brushing his nipple through his shirt as she whispered huskily against his ear, “Just ask… _Doctor,_ and it is yours.”

Leonard’s hand was pressed to Jim’s back, could feel the tense set of his muscles. He ignored Nicolette and cocked his head at Jim. If the tense set of his jaw had not been enough to know what he thought of Nicolette’s overtures, then his narrowed eyes indicated his displeasure all too clearly. Leonard was amazed once again that Jim was following the rules so exactly. It would not be fair to tease him further on his first public outing, though Leonard was sorely tempted.

He pulled away from Nicolette and wrapped an arm around Jim’s bare waist, relaxing when Jim leaned into him and smiled at him.

To her credit, Nicolette merely cocked her head at Jim, her gaze flicking from the leather chaps, over his oiled chest until they lingered on his face, a mild challenge in her eyes as she met his kohl-lined ones.

Jim tensed and Leonard stepped between them, cutting their view of each other off. He tilted Jim’s chin up, seized his lips, diving in with abandon, reckless and claiming. He was reassuring Jim and marking his territory. Leonard lost himself in the kiss, his hands cupping and squeezing Jim’s bare ass as he swallowed his moans.

A discreet cough pulled him from the moment and he reluctantly drew back with a soft nip to Jim’s lower lip. One glance at Jim and Leonard grinned, satisfied that Jim would forget about Nicolette. He adjusted himself and turned back to the blonde. “Is it always this crowded?” he asked, wondering at the sheer numbers, especially at this early hour.

Her smile was less warm, but she was still pleasant as she led them down the wide staircase. “Not usually, but the show tonight is extraordinary,” she answered eagerly.

Leonard breathed more easily. Crowds amplified any trouble and he definitely didn’t want anything to mar their visit. “What kind of show?”

She gave him a mysterious grin. “Experimental dance. I hope you will enjoy it.” She looked at Leonard, her gaze flicking back to Jim before returning to Leonard. “Mistress Shariva did not lie. Your boy _is_ very pretty. Does he know what is expected of him? How to behave?”

Leonard nodded. “He shouldn’t cause any trouble, but _I’ll_ deal with him, if he does.” He knew Jim was about to protest, wanted to defend himself, so he simply stroked the collar once before following Nicolette.

She showed them through the club, indicating the private rooms and the very large and crowded dance floor, which Leonard was grateful was behind sound proofed doors. The pulsing lights and pounding music still thrummed through him after the door closed off the teeming mass of bodies. They wound through banquettes and tables, booths and all manner of seating arrangements and restraints, past the large bar, until she stopped at an alcove to one side of the stage. It contained a large leather sofa, two leather armchairs, and a low table in between. There were a myriad of gauzy curtains that could be pulled closed for complete privacy or held back for unfettered views of the surroundings and the stage. There was even a pad for Jim to kneel on, suspiciously close to an anchor bolt in the floor.

Leonard smiled, pleased, until his eyes landed on the bottle of Woodford Reserve on the table. He grinned with unconcealed delight. Even if a part of him wondered why in hell they were courting him so hard, he was determined to enjoy himself and make sure Jim did, too. He saw Jim eye the bottle curiously and shook his head. His rule of no alcohol for Jim still stood. Jim’s eyes widened and Leonard could read the protest on his lips, but he managed to stay silent.

“Here you are. You should remain undisturbed, while still having a full view of everything. Master Topher will be along in a few moments. Please, if you need _anything_ , do not hesitate to ask.”

Leonard appreciated Nicolette’s beauty, but he was not interested. He smiled and nodded, gently nudging Jim to kneel in place before sitting himself. “Thank you. We have everything we need for the moment.”

Without asking, Nicolette poured him two fingers of bourbon and offered it to him. She gave him a mysterious grin. “The show is not scheduled to start for at least an hour, so please, sit back and enjoy yourself.” She opened a drawer in the table so that Leonard noted the supplies on hand. Everything had been thought of. “I will return to check on you, but if you need anything just press the comm button.”

“Thank you, my dear,” he replied, lifting her hand and brushing a kiss along the back of it. He pitched his tone low and amped up the accent just to watch her flush.

He settled into the sofa, his legs stretched out beside Jim’s thighs, grinning as she reluctantly strode away. His free hand drifted to Jim’s shoulder and idly caressed the collar, stroking the skin around it, casually feeling the fluttering pulse. After a scan of the room, his eyes moved to Jim and he had to take a sip of bourbon to cover his indrawn breath. He had been confident, sure of Jim while they had an audience, an observer, but now that it was just them, he could look his fill and savor the sweet thrill of Jim kneeling, head bowed, position perfectly subservient. _For him._

Warmth flooded him and he shook his head, Shariva’s words echoing in his thoughts. _’You’ve gone and done it, haven’t you? Fallen hard for another pretty blond.’_ He hadn’t wanted to admit it, hadn’t really believed it, but he had fallen for Jim. Somehow the cocky, troublemaking kid had wormed his way under Leonard’s skin. And if this wasn’t a perfect example of that, nothing was.

“Look at me, kid,” he commanded, his voice raw. He swallowed the last of the bourbon, hoping Jim didn’t hear his voice catch.

Jim looked up and Leonard wanted to throw his plan out the window. He wanted to close the curtains, shut out the rest of the club, and submerse himself in those bottomless blue depths. But that wasn’t the plan. Not tonight. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. “You’re doing good, kid. How’re the knees holdin’ up?” He reached out and caressed Jim’s cheek. He loved touching him, especially here, in the club, where Jim outshone the lights and all the beautiful bodies. His own personal sun.

“They’re fine, Sir.” Jim leaned into his touch, his eyes closing briefly.

Leonard smiled, rubbed his hand through Jim’s hair, settling it against his neck. “D’ya want some water?”

“Please?”

Leonard waved to the ice bucket and water on the table. “Help yourself.” He debated on another glass of bourbon for himself, but decided against it. He needed to be clear-headed. “Make two.”

Jim complied, draining every last drop, his throat working as Leonard watched, sipping his own drink, the tension between them growing.

Master Topher dropped by shortly thereafter. He made sure they were comfortable and wanted for nothing. His eyes feasted on Jim during the entire conversation and Leonard was surprised at the sense of pride and ownership Jim engendered. He never moved his hand from Jim’s shoulder, making it clear that Jim was _his_ and he wasn’t about to share. He mused on that novelty for awhile, wondering where in the hell it had come from. He’d been free enough with Jocelyn, loved indulging her exhibitionist kink, and never had a problem allowing others to ‘touch’ and more than willing to ‘loan’ her out to a trusted few. His nostrils flared at the thought of doing that with Jim.

Topher stood and Leonard blinked, brought back to the here and now. He stood up and shook Topher’s hand, nodding politely at the generous offer for his service. He was almost sold, especially if Jim wanted to come back.

Before settling back into the sofa, he leaned down and kissed Jim, allowing his hands to roam over the smooth back and lower, to squeeze his firm ass once more. The lights dimmed and a silence fell over the room, making Leonard keenly aware of just how loud the buzz of conversation and music had been. He shifted to face the stage, their slightly elevated alcove giving them prime views. He nudged Jim to turn, allowing him to shift and settle as a rolling drum beat began. It rumbled through the room, like distant thunder and his eyes widened as a spotlight shone on a lone figure on stage.

Leonard was quickly lost in the hypnotic beat and the artistry of the dancers. The lead was compelling, his lithe build and blond hair gleamed in the light. He outshone the others, alone and aloof amidst plenty until another dancer entered from the side. Their pas de deux was sensual and arousing, burning away the rest of the dancers until it was just those two; one bright as the sun, the other dark as night. They fought the pull, but in the end couldn’t resist the lure.

As their lips brushed together, Leonard couldn’t resist his own sun, and reaching down, drew Jim into his lap. He settled Jim over him, groins brushing as their lips slid together in imitation of the heated kiss on the stage. Leonard swallowed Jim’s moan and cupped his ass, thrusting up lightly until they parted, his lips sliding along Jim’s smooth cheek to his ear. “Watch the dancers, Jim,” Leonard huffed breathily.

Jim turned, his cheek pressing against Leonard’s whose eyes wanted to gaze upon Jim, but he kept his eyes forward, allowed his hands to explore, to stroke over heated skin, reveling in the pebbling of Jim’s skin.

The dance continued, the pace growing more fervent as the story unfolded. It was clear the two were intended to be mortal enemies, but were, instead, inescapably attracted to each other, risking discovery and dishonor to be together.

Leonard was drawn into the story, as was Jim, and he smiled, gratified to see the flush suffusing Jim’s skin as the lights came up. The brief intermission gave him time to lap at Jim’s nipples, to tease his now hard cock through its encasing leather pouch. He left a mark on Jim’s neck, above the collar and below his ear. He would not be able to hide it and Leonard was again surprised by the depth of his desire to claim Jim. He hadn’t been lying. This was no game.

Jim was squirming in his lap, more movement than he’d done all night and Leonard chuckled. “Need to take a piss, kid?” he breathed over the rapidly blooming bruise.

“Y-y-yes, Sir,” Jim stuttered out.

“What if I say ‘No’?” he asked, withdrawing slightly, his gaze intent.

Jim’s eyes widened and his breath burst from his lungs. He struggled for words and Leonard finally took pity on him. “C’mon, darlin’. I’m not ready to let you loose in this place on your own. Besides,” he grinned evilly, “it’ll be fun, watching you struggle to pee while I’m the one holding your dick.”

Jim seemed to be completely in shock, stunned into silence. Leonard hummed happily to himself as he shoved Jim off of him and stood up. Jim still hadn’t answered, didn’t seem to be able to form words as Leonard led them to the bathroom.

Between Jim’s ‘performance anxiety’ and the long lines, they just made it back to their alcove as the lights were coming back up on stage. The remainder of the show was erotic and sensual, the two dancers entwined throughout it. Their implied copulation was achingly intimate and intensely arousing.

Leonard had snagged some lube as they returned to the sofa and now used slick fingers to tease Jim. As the dancers writhed and circled, separating and coming together, Leonard emulated their acts, one hand fisting Jim’s cock as the other toyed with his hole. Jim was moaning, too loud, and Leonard sealed their mouths together, stealing Jim’s cries for himself. The dance grew frenetic and desperate as the forbidden lovers were discovered mid coitus, beaten and cast out into a raging storm. Jim’s body responded in kind, his desperation growing until he came abruptly, crying out as the music crested in a last booming recoil as the blond died in his bereft lover’s arms.

Jim was similarly spent and gasping for breath, collapsed against Leonard’s chest, his whole body shuddering with aftershocks as Leonard continued to squeeze and fist his cock until he was milked dry and whimpering from a glut of sensation. Leonard held Jim through the thundering applause and multiple ovations, his own cock hungering for attention. Between the dancers and Jim’s chest pressed against his own, he was already close and near chafing.

The club quickly shifted tone, back to the constant low thrum of conversation and pulsing music. Leonard nudged Jim’s head up, his heart tightening at the still dazed expression Jim wore, his smile crooked and eyes heavy lidded. “Get me a cloth, kid.”

Jim moved away, reluctantly sliding to his knees as he opened the drawer and pulled out wet wipes. Leonard cleaned off his fingers as Jim fought to get back into position on his knees. Smiling to himself, he reached for the button to his pants. “Not done yet, darlin’. Debauched is a good look on you, but my cock stuffed down your throat’s an even better one.”

He thumbed open the button and slid the zipper down, sighing as his aching cock was freed. “Get to it, boy,” he commanded.

Jim surprised him with how quickly he leapt to comply. Leonard moaned as his erection was swallowed and delicious suction engulfed him. “Whoa there, baby,” he crooned as he stroked his hands through Jim’s hair. “Where’s the fire?” The fire was alight under Leonard’s skin, the mere idea that James T. Kirk was here, on his knees, sucking him off in a crowded club had him almost tipping over the edge immediately. He stilled Jim’s head with gentle pressure, holding him in place as he thrust experimentally. Leonard’s head spun as Jim took it, just sucked harder, his nostrils flaring and blue eyes watering. One calloused hand gripped his balls and he was coming, his cock stuffed down Jim’s throat as he arched up; the world narrowing to his brilliant, beautiful boy and the warm muscles undulating along his length, prolonging his orgasm.

He collapsed back against the sofa, limp as a wet noodle, eyes closed against the bright club lights. “Oof!” he cried out as Jim clambered into his lap, kissing him until he couldn’t taste himself on Jim’s tongue. When Jim buried his face in Leonard’s neck, he sighed happily, content and too satiated to move.

“You going to accept the membership?” Jim’s hoarse voice huffed roughly against his neck.

“You going to wear my collar, darlin’?” Leonard asked, his own voice thick with emotion and languid satisfaction.

“Yeah, Bones. I’m yours.”

The End


End file.
